Obligation Sensitive
by Yanase Yuu
Summary: Ueno prend Aki en pitié et culpabilise d'avoir participé aux idées lubriques du maître de celui-ci. Il décide donc de négocier avec son maître pour lui rendre sa liberté. L'histoire se passe après que Ueno et Aki aient couché ensemble. Ueno ne s'est pas enfui et n'a donc pas recroisé Aki à son université. Attention, lemons hard yaoi. PWP. [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Obligation Sensitive**

_Parce que sauver la peau d'un lapin peut être bien plus compliqué qu'on ne le croit._

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Couples principaux : **Ueno Koji x Aki Ayamatsu.

**Thèmes : **Pas mal de lemons qui débouchent sur une romance un peu guimauve.

**Résumé :** Ueno prend Aki en pitié et culpabilise d'avoir participé aux idées lubriques du maître de celui-ci. Il décide donc de négocier avec son maître pour lui rendre sa liberté. S'il avait su ce qu'il allait lui demander pour gagner cette liberté !

**Note :** L'histoire se passe après que Ueno et Aki aient couché ensemble. Ueno ne s'est pas enfui et n'a donc pas recroisé Aki à son université. Beaucoup de scènes de sexe assez détaillées, alors si ça vous choque, ne poursuivez pas.

* * *

_POV Ueno_

* * *

**\- Merci. C'était super bien.**

**\- Ce... Ce n'est pas... ce que je voulais dire...**

Cette situation me gêne affreusement. C'est déjà assez embarrassant d'avoir fait... "ça" avec lui pour en reparler après coup. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ma première fois avec un homme... Peut être que c'est pour ça que je ne regarde pas les femmes autant que mes autres camarades, je suis peut-être... gay ? Enfin il y a plus important pour le moment ! Où sont les fameuses clefs de ses menottes ?

Si on les lui enlève, il n'aura plus qu'à s'enfuir... Ah mais... Il n'a pas de vêtement, non plus... Comment faire pour l'aider à s'enfuir dans cet état ? Le pauvre, enfermé ici, sans doute par un malade... Et dire que j'ai contribué à ça... C'est un peu honteux... Je n'ai même pas résisté quand il m'a, purement et simplement, sauter dessus. Ce que j'aurais pourtant dû faire.

Même si c'était honteusement agréable de pouvoir coucher avec lui...

**\- Tu devrais y aller...**

**\- Je... Je ne peux pas te laisser là comme ça...**

**\- Bien sûr que si.**

Bien sûr que non ! Le laisser comme ça... Non, c'est impossible. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace si je m'enfuis maintenant comme un lâche ! Et puis... le voir ainsi, si douloureusement résigné à son sort, ça me serre le cœur. Et ça me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Sauf que ce n'est pas un véritable petit animal et câliner un adolescent totalement nu, avec qui je vient tout juste de faire l'amour en plus, c'est bien pire que gênant.

Je reste donc là, les bras ballants et silencieux, à observer son dos avec la boule au ventre. Mais je finis tout de même par prendre une décision importante, incapable de m'enfuir, même si c'est vrai, d'accord, j'en meurs d'envie.

**\- Je vais rester ici.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- On peut peut être trouver un arrangement avec le mec qui te force à rester ici. Je peux pas te laisser comme ça !**

* * *

_POV Aki_

* * *

Il est fou. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Pourquoi il ne fait pas comme les autres, s'enfuir après l'avoir fait et... J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais c'est trop tard. La porte s'ouvre. Brutalement. Sur un gars, adulte, grand. La tête baissée aussi, on ne peut pas voir ses yeux à cause de ses cheveux gris mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là par hasard. Je me recroqueville. Je ne comprends pas. Il est revenu trop vite. D'habitude, il attend que l'autre parte.

Ueno se tourne vers lui. Il doit être mort de trouille. Ou alors il est totalement inconscient. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

**\- Tu le veux ? On peut trouver un arrangement si c'est le cas.**

**\- ...**

C'est... trop facile pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas me laisser à lui... comme ça ?

Ueno a l'air gentil... Il a été piégé contrairement aux autres mais c'était bon de le faire avec lui, quelque part... Mais j'ai peur de ce que "mon maître" nous réserve. Son sourire est trop grand pour nous laisser partir en un claquement de doigt et nous laisser en toute liberté. Pourtant, j'adorerai partir avec Ueno. Je sens qu'il ne m'obligera à rien une fois à l'extérieur, que c'est un type bien malgré tout.

J'angoisse en silence. Si je dis quelque chose, ça retombera sur moi ou sur lui. Je ne veux pas ça. Alors même quand il lui glisse une enveloppe dans la main, je ne bouge pas pas d'un millimètre.

**\- Assure-toi d'obéir aux règles de ce papier et il est à toi. Sinon je viendrais te le reprendre. Les clefs des menottes et les vêtements sont dans la chambre à droite. A plus.**

**\- Que... Attendez !**

Il n'en fait rien. Il sort. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Je pense que Ueno aussi angoisse un peu, ça se voit à son regard.

On va très vite le savoir.

* * *

_POV Ueno_

* * *

**\- T-T'es sûr qu'on est obligé de faire ça ?**

**\- Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours me rendre à lui.**

**\- Non !**

Je pense que j'ai protesté un peu vite. Aki vient de hausser un sourcil.

**\- J'ai dit que je te libérerai de ce malade, donc je vais le faire...**

**\- Vraiment... Tu es sans doute un peu trop gentil, Ueno.**

Je rougis un peu et décide de battre en retraite, direction la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Je viens de l'amener chez moi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'aménager dans ma chambre d'ami puisqu'il n'a plus nul part où habiter. Et puis, vu qu'on est obligé de... Ah tout de même, c'est gênant... Et Aki a beau dire qu'il s'attendait à découvrir bien pire en ouvrant cette lettre, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré pour la suite vu ce qu'il y est inscrit sur le papier.

Apparemment, Aki et moi allons à la même université, son "maître" l'a autorisé à poursuivre ses études... Il m'a expliqué sans aucune gêne que son cousin, la seule famille qui lui restait car tous les autres membres de celle-ci sont morts dans un incendie, l'a vendu pour éponger ses dettes et continuer à survivre. Ca a du être dur pour lui. Suite à ça il m'a demandé à ouvrir la lettre pour savoir les ordres donnés par son ancien "maître" et... et... J'arrive pas à le réaliser !

**\- On doit commencer quand déjà ?**

**\- D-De quoi ?**

**\- Les indications de la lettre.**

**\- A-Ah ! D-Demain...**

**\- Ok. Je finis plus tôt que toi. Je préparerai tout avant. Détends-toi d'accord ?**

Je hoche la tête sans savoir quoi dire vraiment.

Demain... C'est demain que tout commence.


	2. Règle 1 : (Ré)utiliser des menottes

_POV Aki_

* * *

Eh ben... Quel scénario... Monsieur a tout prévu... Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me surprends à gémir... Gêne ou excitation ? Mais imaginer la réaction d'Ueno... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de me mettre à fantasmer sur lui, quand bien même nous avons déjà couché ensemble.

Ca ne m'a jamais fait ça avec les autres mecs envoyés par mon "maître", bien au contraire, je m'efforçai toujours de ne plus jamais y penser après l'acte. Mais là... J'ai vraiment envie qu'il prenne plaisir à le faire avec moi et qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal en ma présence. Parce qu'il est si gentil de m'aider ainsi ? Peut-être que j'ai envie de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas un calvaire pour lui...?

Non... Je ne me poserai pas tant de questions sur ses pensées et ses réactions si ce n'était que par dette... En tout cas je compte bien découvrir ce qu'est ce sentiment étrange qui réchauffe mon cœur. Et puis la situation est assez tordue pour que j'en profite un tout petit peu.

Et avec un peu de chance... On en profitera tous les deux.

* * *

_POV Ueno_

* * *

Les cours sont finis. A vrai dire... J'ai pensé à ce moment tout le long de la journée tellement je me pose de questions. Aki a précisé qu'il préparerait tout avant mon arrivée... Autant dire que je m'attends à tout quand je franchis ma porte d'entrée, après avoir lutté avec la clef à cause de mes mans moites. Absolument à tout.

Pourtant... Rien ne se passe. Sur les nerfs, je m'avance vers le salon où je trouve Aki assis calmement sur le canapé.

**\- Bonjour. Tu finis tôt, je ne pensais pas te voir rentrer à cette heure-ci.**

**\- Euh, m-mon... dernier prof était absent alors...**

Il se contente de hocher docilement la tête et je vais déposer lentement ma sacoche sur le canapé. Finalement, je me suis peut-être fait trop de films là-dessus. Peut être que son ancien maître a changé d'avis et que nous n'avons pas à faire _ça_... J'en ressens une pointe de déception mais... C'est sans doute mieux ainsi...

Peut-être pas. Aki vient de se lever et posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire asseoir sur une chaise, ce qui n'est pas très bon signe.

Je pique d'ailleurs un fard énorme lorsqu'il enjambe mes genoux pour s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage, sans doute dû au fait que je sois rouge comme une pivoine. Teinte qui ne fait que s'amplifier lorsqu'il fait frotter ses fesses fermes contre mon entrejambe, celle-ci ne manquant pas de réagir d'ailleurs à ma plus grande honte.

Je tente vaguement de le repousser, plus que gêné de me retrouver de nouveau dans une position embarrassante mais lui n'hésite pas à prendre mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille si fine, ses hanches continuant leur ballet. Je gémis, autant de gêne que de plaisir, une bosse déformant petit à petit mon pantalon et rendant mon boxer plus serré que jamais.

**\- Ne sois pas gêné...**

J'ai beaucoup de mal à lui obéir. Aki a sans doute du vivre bien pire que ça donc c'est peut-être normal qu'il soit autant décontracté avec moi à ce niveau... Mais ça reste tout de même très gênant de mon côté. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte... Enfin il tente de m'apaiser un peu, je le vois bien, seulement je reste encore un peu anxieux.

Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ça. Mais je le laisse faire et tente de me détendre un maximum. Même si je rougis toujours aussi intensément, surtout en voyant le "lapin" quitter mes jambes en causant un manque à mon bas-ventre plutôt humiliant et revenir armé de ses anciennes... menottes ? Ma gêne s'intensifie quand il retrouve sa place, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres toujours étirées dans un sourire taquin.

Aki enlève tout d'abord mon t-shirt, me paniquant un peu même si je ne proteste pas à voix haute puisque c'est un peu la suite logique des événements, avant de passer les menottes autour d'un de mes poignets pour me lier à la chaise.

Il m'attache et m'enlève mon haut... C'est ça "y aller lentement" ? C'est le scénario le moins pervers de toute la liste ? Heureusement qu'Aki a préféré la lire sans moi, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque...

**\- A-Aki... C'est... un peu...**

**\- Laisse-toi faire. Promis, ça sera agréable.**

Malgré ses tentatives destinées à me rassurer, je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir difficilement en sentant ses lèvres effleurer mon cou et ses mains caresser mon torse. Je commence même à trembler en sentant sa langue s'ajouter à ses lèvres et ses mains s'attarder sur mes tétons, les pinçant, les titillant entre le bout de ses doigts...

**\- Ne ferme pas les yeux...**

**\- M-Mais je ne peux pas te regarder en face ! C'est super embarrassant !**

**\- On a fait beaucoup plus gênant. Allez... Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. S'il te plait, Ueno.**

C'est vrai... On a déjà couché ensemble... Et pas de la manière la plus soft qui soit en plus... Son corps... Il est toujours aussi beau, non ?

Tenté par cette pensée, je m'autorise à ouvrir légèrement les yeux... pour le voir enlever son t-shirt et même à commencer à enlever son pantalon. Je rougis -encore- en le voyant me faire un strip-tease assez chaud. Son index parcourt son torse... sa taille fine... son ventre plat... Puis il ouvre la fermeture éclair de son jean pour le descendre le long de ses jambes pâles... Son caleçon moule vraiment et il a déjà une érection bien visible lui aussi, et quand il l'effleure de la main, il ne fait qu'attiser mon propre désir déjà bien présent.

**\- Ca te plaît... ?**

Pour être sincère, non. Parce que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus sans attendre plus longtemps et en plus de me donner l'impression d'être un pervers, je ne peux pas le faire, attaché de la sorte. Et, lorsque les mains d'Aki viennent jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, s'amusant avec ma tension nerveuse, la chaleur augmente encore un peu plus dans la pièce. Ou dans mon corps. Je ne sais déjà plus faire la différence.

Et peu importe combien j'essaie de détourner le regard de son anatomie, mes yeux ne peuvent que se fixer sur le tissu qui monte et descend lentement, comme hypnotisé par cette danse. Je me mords la lèvre quand il finit par l'enlever complètement, montrant tout de son érection. Il ne rougit même pas, ne tremble même pas, tandis que moi je suis au bord de l'apoplexie et pourtant je ne suis même pas entièrement nu. Lui est totalement exposé... Même si c'est moi qui suis prisonnier puisque je suis attaché.

Ses mains se posent sur la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Il libère mon membre de mon pantalon et mon boxer sans écouter mes très faibles protestations, ses doigts entourant mon sexe durci qu'ils caressent avec une lenteur qui m'oblige à pousser un gémissement de détresse. Ma main libre se tend vers lui, saisissant son membre tout aussi dressé, espérant que ce geste lui fasse comprendre que malgré mon embarras je ne veux pas qu'il soit obligé de tout faire.

Mais lorsque son gland vient frotter contre ma verge, nous sommes deux à haleter complètement. Son membre qui se masturbe contre le mien me provoque une montée de plaisir si intense que je dois me retenir pour ne pas le supplier de me laisser lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant. C'est presque aussi bon que lorsqu'il m'a sucé de force lors de notre première fois... Et je ne peux plus du tout tenir à cette pensée.

**\- Aki... S'il te plaît... On peut... le faire... ?**

Il saisit plus durement mon sexe, faisant en sorte que celui-ci effleure ses fesses... Ma main emprisonnée entame des gestes brusques pour tenter vainement de se détacher, ma main libre accélérant les vas et viens sur sa virilité. Je pince doucement le gland humide et suintant entre mon pouce et mon index, me surprenant à sourire légèrement en l'entendant couiner misérablement.

Si bien qu'il présente mon gland à son entrée, s'y frottant avec impatience. Il s'empale lentement dessus et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas donner un coup de hanche pour le pénétrer entièrement. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais il est si chaud et emprisonne si étroitement mon sexe que contrôler mon propre corps devient presque douloureux. Il bouge très doucement, me torturant inconsciemment, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'étroit fourreau de chair, presque centimètre par centimètre...

**\- Mmh...**

J'en avoue tout autant à son propos. Nos gémissements se mêlent si bien les uns les autres que je n'arrive plus à saisir lesquels m'appartiennent et lesquels sont les siens. A peine quelques secondes et je ne peux déjà plus tenir, mes mains sur sa taille faisant bouger ses hanches pour enfouir un peu plus ma verge au fond de son corps et je l'entends gémir profondément une fois que je suis entièrement enfoncé en lui.

Une de ses mains s'agrippe au dossier de la chaise, l'autre s'appuyant sur le siège pour s'empaler un peu plus rapidement sur mon sexe. J'ai probablement la vision la plus érotique de son corps, mon regard détaillant celui-ci sans retenue d'ailleurs, passant de son visage marqué par le plaisir à son sexe dressé semblant encore quémander de nouvelles attentions.

Mais quand il remarque mon regard sur celui-ci, il saisit son propre membre dans le but de se masturber devant moi, se touchant si lentement que je dois me retenir pour ne pas jouir à cette vision. Il pousse tout de même un cri quand une de mes mains saisit ses doigts pour le pousser se caresser plus franchement, emprisonnant son poignet pour l'obliger à un rythme plus rapide.

Il se penche en avant, mes halètements s'intensifiant alors que je vois ma verge s'enfoncer frénétiquement à l'intérieur de son corps, me faisant grossir encore un peu plus.

**\- Tu es... vraiment doué... Ueno...**

Mes yeux se relèvent difficilement vers son visage et se posent finalement sur ses lèvres. Elles sont légèrement entrouvertes, si proches que son souffle chaud et saccadé caresse mon visage et je vois le bout de sa langue rose pointer pour humidifier sa lèvre inférieure. Que le geste soit conscient ou non, mon corps s'autorise à penser qu'il s'agit d'une invitation, ma langue venant alors lécher le bout de la sienne.

C'est chaud. Et sensuel. Moi qui hésite toujours et suis plutôt incertain au sujet du sexe ou des baisers, je me surprends à me laisser guider par Aki. Les bruits de succion de nos lèvres qui s'entrechoquent et de nos langues qui s'enroulent l'une à l'autre ne font que m'exciter davantage, surtout lorsque je l'entends pousser quelques gémissements suppliants.

Ma main qui l'obligeait à se masturber a relâché ses doigts et parcours lentement son corps. Ses hanches. Sa colonne vertébrale, ses omoplates. Elle remonte jusqu'aux épaules, caresse un instant sa joue avant de reproduire le chemin inverse, terminant finalement son exploration sur ses fesses. Alors que mon sexe est pourtant en lui, qu'à chaque coup de reins un peu plus violent je l'entends gémir, cette caresse me semble mille fois plus intime à cause des grands yeux noirs qu'il encre dans les miens à la fin de nos baisers fiévreux.

Il semble... fasciné. Cette main caressante... Serait-ce la première fois qu'il ait droit à un geste tendre ?

Ne détournant pas un instant le regard, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsque son anneau de chair se resserre durement autour de mon membre, semblant vouloir m'enfermer un peu plus à lui à chaque poussée. Je balance mes hanches vers le haut, cherchant désespérément à heurter le point sensible de son être à chaque poussée, celui qui rend sa respiration erratique et lui arrache un cri qui semble parfois évoquer mon prénom.

Alors que je me sens sur le point de jouir et que ses halètements menacent de faire éclater mon cœur qui bat à toute allure, ses mains détachent fébrilement ma main encore prisonnière de la menotte. Et puis il se relève, ma verge étant forcée de quitter son corps. Et le manque se fait aussitôt ressentir. Mon sexe au bord de la jouissance se retrouve à l'extérieur du corps qui le réclamait tellement, si dur qu'il en devient douloureux et mes pensées se concentrent alors uniquement sur le moyen le plus rapide de venir.

Lui s'allonge sur la table, écartant au maximum ses cuisses grâce à ses mains. Il regarde mon sexe tendu pour lui mais je ne m'en aperçois pas, hypnotisé par la vision érotique qu'il m'offre. Son antre est encore luisant d'humidité de s'être empalé sur moi. Le bout de ses doigts effleure légèrement ses bourses pleines, lui tirant un frisson qui fait palpiter son petit trou. J'agrippe finalement ses hanches avec une bestialité qui ne me ressemble pas, m'enfonçant brutalement en lui pour assouvir ma soif de sexe.

Nous partageons le même cri.

Et je m'enfonce si fort que les bruits de nos ébats se répercutent dans toute la pièce, ma verge entrant et sortant de plus en plus vite de son corps, percutant de plein fouet cet endroit en lui qui nous amène toujours si près de l'extase.

**\- Ueno, plus... plus fort... S'il te plaît, vas-y plus fort... c'est... si bon... Encore...**

Je finis par m'enfoncer si fort que nos corps se tendent comme un seul être, complètement pris par l'orgasme. Ma semence le remplit mais la sienne mouille nos ventres, coulant même sur une partie de la table basse sur laquelle il est allongé.

Pour tout avouer, je ne sais même pas où je trouve la force de ne pas m'effondrer sur lui et de me décaler un peu. La table est trop petite pour qu'il échappe à mes bras mais il ne semble pas se plaindre. Les grands yeux noirs qui me scrutaient durant notre ébat sont désormais tout à fait clos et son souffle caresse mon cou. Il sourit mais je n'ose pas pour autant briser le silence qui règne désormais.

Lui non plus à l'évidence puisque lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrent, son léger chuchotement me chatouille l'oreille.

**\- Merci...**

Je suis un peu décontenancé à l'idée d'être remercié pour... ce qu'on vient de faire. Pris dans l'acte, je n'ai plus pensé au fait que ce soit une obligation pour qu'il puisse garder sa liberté. Pris dans l'acte... Pris dans l'acte, je n'ai plus pensé à rien, exactement comme lors de notre première fois.

Mes bras l'entourent avec un peu plus de force à cette idée qui finit de me culpabiliser. Est-ce que je vais continuer à perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'il s'efforcera de me toucher alors que ses gestes ne sont dû qu'aux ordres de son maître ? Certes il semblait également y avoir pris plaisir sur le moment mais... je ne mérite pas qu'il me remercie. Pour ça, j'aurais dû faire plus, le protéger et non participer aux fantasmes de ce malade.

C'est ça que j'aimerai... réussir à le protéger.

**\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier...**

**\- Peut-être mais c'est la première fois que je crie pendant l'acte... Alors tu dois être vraiment doué, Ueno.**

Il mordille gentiment mes lèvres, me laissant complètement rouge de gêne. Puis son corps bouge pour quitter mes bras. Sa chaleur me manque aussitôt que je le vois s'éloigner. Mon corps me fait un peu mal lorsque je m'efforce de récupérer mes habits pour retrouver une tenue convenable après quelques secondes mais je préfère éviter d'y prêter attention.

On l'a vraiment refait. J'ai du mal à réaliser... mais je suis réellement un pervers. Ca craint. Et le pire, c'est que je crois que je suis véritablement incapable de lui résister quand il me saute dessus.

Ce qui signifie que je le désire...

Est-ce que... c'est une mauvaise chose ?

* * *

_POV Aki_

* * *

Ivre. Je me sens complètement ivre.

Appuyé contre le mur, mes paupières se ferment doucement et je dois lutter pour ne pas m'endormir debout. Je sens encore mon corps trembler et frissonner, caressé par l'air ambiant, la température semblant chuter de quelques degrés. Je titube un peu plus à chaque pas, me rattrapant difficilement aux murs ou aux meubles. En atteignant la cuisine, j'entends un rire nerveux s'échapper de ma gorge.

On a vraiment... encore une fois...

Si je retrouve mon souffle petit à petit, mon esprit reste complètement chamboulé de son côté. C'était tellement... bon. Je crois même que mes cris l'excitaient en fait. Et si le scénario paraissait embarrassant au départ, la gêne adorable de Ueno et son corps trahissant son plaisir durant l'acte avaient fini par rendre tout ça très naturel au contraire. Surtout que ses bras semblent parfaitement adaptés pour me faire tout oublier...

Bien sûr, c'est toujours difficile de penser au passé et à mon maître. Mais Ueno m'a sorti de cet enfer d'une certaine manière et... c'est bien d'être là, de ne me préoccuper que de moi et de lui.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le salon, je m'aperçois vite que Ueno se dirige vers les chambres, de nouveau habillé correctement mais les joues toujours rouges et l'air assez préoccupé.

Étrangement, je crois que j'adore de plus en plus son air perdu...


End file.
